Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by primoshadow
Summary: My universe based off the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Inspired by all corners of the TMNT universe. (CANCELLED)
1. Out of the Shadows

New York City, 2014, Spring  
Shadows move across the rooftops, shuffling in the darkness. They advance across the city, the inhabitants unaware what lies above.  
"Over there." a voice whispers among the shadows.  
In an alley below a mugging had taken place, the thief running from the scene. The shadows swing down, taking the mugger out. The victim runs over to the mugger's unconscious body and takes back their belongings. The victim looks around, but the shadows are gone.

April O'Neil was a twenty-three year old reporter for Channel Six News who was recently assigned to the field. She had grown up a perfectly normal girl who had made high grades in school. Until she was twenty she lived with her father Kirby and younger sister Robyn. Her sister had gone off to college while her father had moved moved out to live in their country house in Northampton. April had decided to stay in New York City to pursue her dream career of being a reporter. Just last year she had applied to the local stations and waited for their responses. Channel Six had replied to her and gave her the job.  
Outside the news studio, April rushed over to the news van, her long, red hair blowing in the slight wind. By the van, checking the equipment stood her cameraman Vernon. One year her senior, Vernon stood in contrast to April in her yellow Channel Six jacket. He wore a black jacket bearing the station's logo with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and short black hair.  
"So how long you've been waiting?" April piped up to her cameraman.  
"Not long." Vernon replied, "In fact, I got here just shortly. New York traffic."  
"I've told you before you should take the subway. It's much quicker."  
"And I've told you I like the look of the city." Vernon spat back.  
"Come on, don't you see enough of the city during jobs hours?" April responded.  
"Let's go," Vernon spoke up, "we have a job to do."

The Channel Six news van speeds down a mostly deserted road on the outskirts of the city. The few street lights dimly light the dark night outside. In the not too far distance, the city lights illuminated their destination.  
"Man, I can't believe that took all day!" exclaimed April.  
Vernon spoke, "Well at least you'll remember-"  
"Stop! Pull over!" April interrupted.  
Vernon pulled the van to the side of the road. Looking over to her left, April pointed out a group of people over in the distance. Over on the other side of the road laid a simple lumberyard, but an all-black van was parked next to two black trucks. Outside of the vehicles, seven men stood near boxes and crates. Six of the men were wearing what they identified as ninja garb. Each of those men wore black full-body suits with a black full-face mask, a red belt, and red headband. On each of their left breast, they had a red root inside a white circle. In front of the men stood a South American man in black jeans, white t-shirt, and an open black, leather jacket. The doors of the black van opened up along with the back and two men and a woman stepped out. One man was African-American in an opened black jacket with a yellow star and no undershirt with purple shades and a purple mohawk. The other man was a blonde-haired Caucasian in a black tee and grey camo pants. Lastly the woman was an Asian who appeared a few years younger than April. Despite this, she carried an aura around her that seemed to denote she was in charge of all these older men. She was dressed in black jeans with metal knee covers, a short-sleeve black leather jacket unzipped enough to show a good amount of cleavage from her well-developed figure, and fingerless black gloves. Upon her upper left arm she had what was maybe a red dragon foot tattoo. Finally she had shoulder-length black hair with the front left having a part dyed red and a part on the front right dyed blue.  
April and Vernon both figured out what was going on. Since last summer, there were rumors and stories about a group of people, some even said ninjas. who were dealing weapons and stealing tech from companies.  
"Come on. Grab the camera and let's go." April said to Vernon. Both of them exited the van, Vernon grabbing the news camera. As quietly as they could move, they came to a stand-still behind the lumber piles between their van and the people.  
"Looks like the shipment's all in order, Xever. Come, you guys, load it up." the girl spoke.  
"Yes, Mistress Karai." one of the ninja men said.  
As the six guys started to load up the crates, a set of hands comes behind April and grabs struggles and struggles but can't get loose. April looks to her sides and notices Vernon was grabbed by another man. A third person steps out of the shadows and leads the pair into the middle of the deal, which had finished up.  
"We found these two sneaking around the lumber." the third man spoke to the woman.  
The pair of ninja forced April and Vernon onto their knees. The woman named Karai proceeded in front of the pair and spoke to the third man.  
"We're finished loading up the shipment. Get rid of these two." She turned towards the van and spoke up, "Xever, Bebop, Rocksteady, move out."  
Karai, the two men she arrived with, and the other man in plain clothing hopped in the van and drove away. April and Vernon were knelt there, the nine men in garb around them. The third man from the shadows approached Vernon.  
"She said to deal with them, so let's get started."  
At that instant the man grabbed Vernon by his head. The next thing April heard was a sickening snap followed by a thud. She reluctantly looked to her right to see Vernon lying on the ground, his neck snapped.  
"Let's finish this and get back to headquarters, guys." the man spoke up. He walked the few steps and faced April. "Don't worry, this will be over quickly." the man said in reply to the look of terror etched across April's face.  
This is it. This is the end. April thought to herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for her end to come. What happened nexts registered slowly in her mind: she hears noises, almost like a fight broke out. No, this is a fight. April thought. Opening her eyes, she saw something that would change her life.

Having just arrived, Leonardo silently curse himself at arriving late to save one of the two humans in trouble. Leo knew he couldn't put himself down for too long as one of them still needed help. He looked at his three brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo and entered into a fight with the nine men in ninja garb. The four brothers, having been trained in ninjutsu from a young age, made quick work of the enemy.  
"Don't worry, you're safe." Donatello, known as Donnie for short, said.  
"Y-y-you're…" muttered April.  
"Awesome. I know." Michelangelo, or Mikey, said.  
Raphael, shortened Raph, spoke up, "No, moron, she means-"  
"Giant, talking turtles. What, how, why?" April stammered out. She looked at the three of them in front of her. The ninjas now passed out, Leo walked past the lumber and into her view  
Observing all four now, April saw what made each different. One, possibly the leader, wore a blue mask and had two swords. Another had a purple mask and a giant stick. The last two wore red and orange and had what looked like two three-bladed knives and nunchaku respectively.  
"Here, come with us." one said, "We'll explain everything."

About fifteen minutes later, April was standing with the four turtles in the sewer. The four had lead her here after Donatello had offered to have everything explained. Yet here April was, standing in gross water, not yet a single question answered.  
"So, when do I get all my questions answered?" asked April.  
"Soon." Michelangelo replied, "But first we got to bring you to our sweet pad."  
The five of them walked along the sewer for about another minute when they reached their destination. The home of the turtles was an old, abandoned, closed-off subway station. As the five sat down to give explanations, a figure came from the shadows. April noticed the figure, to her shocked it was a humanoid rat.  
"Master Splinter!" the turtles spoke.  
"So what have you brought here?" Splinter asked.

In another part of New York City, the black van arrived at its destination. The four people inside hopped out and three stood awaiting orders from the woman named Karai.  
"Bebop and Rocksteady, unload the cargo and put it where it belongs. Remember, you better not screw up this time or else." the woman spoke up.  
"Yes, ma'am." the two replied and headed off to do their job.  
Karai spoke up, "Xever, come with me. The report is needed for tonights activities."  
The two of them proceeded to an elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator rose until it reached its destination and opened with a ding. The pair stepped out and were greeted by a bearded man with brown hair. He wore a grey long-sleeve shirt and black pants.  
"Bradford." Karai nodded.  
"The master is waiting." Chris Bradford replied.  
The three entered and stood before a man upon a black throne. The man before them was of Asian descent. He wore black under armour and metal armour on his torso, shoulders, elbows and knees. He had a purple sash around his waist and metal claws on each hand. A spiked kabuto adorned his head.  
"Welcome back." the man who was known as the Shredder said, "What do you have to report."


	2. Foot Problems

Having lead the human, April, to their lair, Leonardo figured they could explain the situation fast enough that Master Splinter wouldn't notice them. Now Leo called himself out on thinking the plan would work. Master Splinter seemed to know everything the brothers did. Just two weeks ago, he had figured out they had snuck up to the surface. While he punished them for doing so, he had reluctantly agreed to allowing them to continue their expedition to the place the surface dwellers called New York City.

"Master Splinter, I take full responsibility for this." Leo spoke up. As the oldest and leader of the group, Leo decided to take whatever punishment they would receive for this alone.

"Sir, please don't condemn them for this act. I was up on the streets when I was attacked. These guys save my life. So please," April chimed in.

"Don't worry Miss, I only wanted to know the situation. I have raised my sons to protect people who cannot protective themselves. Seeing what has transpired here has made me proud." Splinter replied.

April thought to herself how his statement made sense. Sure she was starting to get used to the fact that there were giant, talking turtles and rats, but that the rat had turtle sons!

"Yeah, Sensei, these ninja were acting her, so we swooped right in and saved her," Mikey said.

The four brother and April could tell Splinter was taken back with the statement about the ninjas in New York.

"These ninjas. What did they look like." Splinter asked.

"Well," Donnie spoke up, "They wore black ninja gis, red belts and headbands, and they had...um..a red foot on their chest."

"It couldn't be." Splinter said agast.

"What it is, Sensei?" the four turtles spoke up.

"These ninja. You need to beware them. If the Foot Clan is here, only trouble can follow."

-

"Man, why do we get stuck with the low jobs."

"I know. Plus we're being watched so they can kill us if we mess up again. What we did was a simple screw up."

"You call destroying a weapons and tech shipment a simple screw up?" The man named Chris Bradford said entering the room.

The two men being addressed went by the codenames Bebop and Rocksteady. About a month ago during a routine shipment at the docks the pair had been there. As the transfer of good was going through, the two were inspecting the goods delivered. While the pair was strong, they were also extremely clumsy. It was this clumsiness that had caused them to accidently set off some of the explosives in the shipment. The explosion had destroyed all the other weapons and tech the Foot had been receiving that night, along with causing enough racket to get the police called down. Needless to say, the pair was on thin ice with the group; one slip-up away from being permanently kicked out in the only way the Foot knew how.

Chris Bradford had been ordered to get the two screw-ups and send them out to see what was taking the men they had left behind so long.

"Now you two listen closely, the Shredder has a job for you to do instead of simple stocking." Bradford told the two.

-

"The Foot Clan?" Leo asked, "Master Splinter, you know of these people?"

Splinter looked down towards the ground and said, raising his head, "Yes, my sons. Back in Japan, when I was still human, I knew of the Foot Clan. The Foot were the rivals of my own clan, but I was friends with the son of their leader. Eventually his father passed away from an illness and he succeed him as leader."

"So father," Donnie spoke up, "if you're friends with their leader, why not speak to him. If you do, all the mess cause by them should clear up, right?"

"Yeah, master, how come you never spoke about him to us?" Leo spoke up.

"That was long ago." Splinter answered, "We had a falling out. I've never mentioned the Foot to you for two reasons. First off, I never pictured they would stay in New York. The more important reason I never mentioned them is for your own protection. Should they find you, you'd have been in grave danger."

"But Master Splinter, we stomped them easily. What are you worried about?" Raph interjected.

"The Foot will pursue you restlessly once they confirm you are here. The four of you will stay down here until I say so." Splinter added.

"Umm, guys, this talk has been cool and all, but what about me?" April spoke up.

Splinter and the four turtles turned their attention to her.

"And, umm, what did he say about being human?"

-

Bebop and Rocksteady stood outside the van they had taken back to the yard. Shredder had sent the two men to accompany Karai to see what had taken the Foot Soldiers so long. Upon arrival. the three had noticed the soldiers slowly regaining consciousness.

"I'll handle this." was all Karai had told the two before leaving the van. Bebop and Rocksteady decided to wait outside the van to see what Karai was doing with the others. From the side of the van, the pair assumed Karai had questioned the leader of their group as to what had occurred before seeming finishing him off after his response. The woman came back to the van, dragging the body of the fallen leader.

"Looks like two of the men fled before we got here. This man told me the most ridiculous story though. He said turtle ninjas attacked them and took the other spy with them."

"Heh, now that's funny." Rocksteady laughed.

"Make sure these guys and the bodies get in the back. I'll see what Father wants to do with these incompetent idiots."

-

After April asked the question, Splinter decided that she might as well know how the five had come to be how they are. Splinter explained how he was once a man known as Hamato Yoshi who had lived in Japan. He had come to New York City after his former best friend had betrayed him and killed his wife. In the city, he had purchased four turtle at a local pet shop to provide him with company. Upon leaving the shop, he was attacked by an assassin sent by the Foot Clan. Taken by surprise that the Foot had tracked him here, Splinter had fought valiantly by had lost the fight. Believed to be dead, Splinter was thrown into the sewers beneath the TCRI building where he and his turtles had come into contact with a strange, glowing, green ooze. Whatever the substance was started a transformation of the five into their current forms.

Splinter decided to take care of the four turtles as his sons. He had chosen to name his four sons after the great artist and chose his new name for he "was no long Hamato Yoshi, but only a Splinter of that name". When his sons grew old enough, he trained the four to be able to protected themselves and those in need. Apparently lately the four had been sneaking of late at night to the city and using those skills to fight the crime that was on the city streets. By pure chance the four had been at the lumber yard tonight, allowing them to save April.

April would have to stay down here until tomorrow night, but she was cleared to return home to obtain certain items. The six realized her news van was still at the site and the Foot Clan would be looking for her also. The turtles would be able to help her retrieve her things, but then they would have to hurry back.

The time was set, but little did they know what would happen next.

-

That very same night the two Foot ninja snuck stealthily through the city.

"If Shredder find out what happened, we're as good as dead." one of the two said to the other.

"I don't know who this "Shredder" person is, but its me you need worry about." a voice yelled out to the two.

The two ninja turned and saw the voice's owner. The voice had come from a man in blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black, sleeveless, open vest. The man had longer black hair and his face was blocked from view by a hockey mask.

"You two look to be up to no good." The man said, "Let's say we have some fun, huh?"  
The alleyway, once quiet, had its volume turned up with the beatings of the two escaped ninja.


	3. Casey Jones

The next night was as calm as any night could be for New York City. The four turtles snuck through the city as fast as they could, having April in tow. April's apartment was over an old antique store, but she had told the guys to wait while she snuck in and opened a way directly inside for them to access. As they moved through the streets the group of five reached their destination, Second Time Around.

April had just entered the building to obtain access, when the turtles heard a slight noise. Looking around, the quartet notice Foot Soldiers had surrounded them in the alley. Voices were heard whispering among the ninja.

"Looks like those others weren't crazy."

"Giant turtles, what is this a Sci-Fi film?"

"Clearly its just four people in turtle suits."

"I don't know, those look way too realistic."

It was at this point two figure moved into clear view in the alley. The bumbling pair of Foot Clansmen known as Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Whoa, freaky!" Bebop exclaimed to his partner.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Rocksteady answered. "I thought the others were just delusional. We might have to capture these four and bring them back with us. Stockman will love to get a load of these."

Leonardo finally spoke up, "So let me guess, you guys are the Foot Clan looking for payback on what we did to those others last night, huh?"

"So you know about us?" Bebop replied. "So how do you freaks know. C'mon, tell me, tell me. Let me guess, four of Baxter's experiments went wrong and escaped. Wait, nah, could be. If I recall correctly, he never experimented with turtles. Maybe some kind of mutated freaks of nature?"

"Shut up!" Rocksteady complained, "Does this really matter to us anyway? Shredder told us to take out the reporter who know about us. We can't get the news telling everybody that some Foot Clan people are running around this city. We need to let them think its just random street crime. Maybe its that street gang the, uh what was it, ah Purple Dragons!"

"Wow, that's very intelligent of you, Rocksteady,! I'm surprised!" Bebop piped up.

"Why thank you, Bebop, I just reminding you of what the higher-ups told us. What a second, are you callin' me unintelligent?"

"Getta load of these two," Raph spoke while the two argued in the background, "these are the ones Splinter told us to worry about?"

"And didja hear what they called each other. Bebop and Rocksteady, what lame nicknames. I could totally come up with for better." Mikey chimed in.

"Bro, did you hear what that orange masked one say. He thinks they named we decided to call each other are lame." Bebop added, splitting away from the argument.

"And that red one thinks we're easy prey to pick off." Rocksteady focused his attention on the four turtles again. "I'll show them who they should worry about. Attack them."

The ninja, fourteen in total descended upon the group of turtles. Each turtle produced their respective weapons, brandishing them in effort to fend off these enemies. In that instant April opened the door to the building.

"Guys, its okay, we're by ourselves today."

Bebop and Rocksteady noticed April before she could adapt to the situation around them. Seeing their chance to take out the news reporter, the pair of men gunned towards her location. Suddenly a cry echoed throughout the alleyway.

"GOONGALA!"

Both Bebop and Rocksteady received a blow from a hockey stick, stunning them momentarily.

"Hey there girl," the hockey-mask cladded figure said smoothly, "you look great in the moonlight. How's about going out with me sometime?"

"You might look besides you." April countered as the two rose to their feet. The masked man put his hockey stick back and retrieved a baseball bat.

The turtles continued to fight off the ninjas assaulting them, some going down with ease while others stood hardy.

"I still don't see what's so hard about these guys." Raph spoke amidst the fighting.

"It appears that the people we encountered don't have in terms of fighting ability, maybe newer member. After all, they were only expecting April to be here." Donnie told Raph.

"Hey guys, looks like some help arrived." Leo spoke, gesturing to the man in the mask, currently beating the two guys in charge of the enemy.

While he seemed to be holding his own, it was becoming apparent that the two, while lacking in intelligence, made up for it in their endurance. Despite the injuries the two were receiving, the pair kept getting up. It appeared their strategy was to tired whoever that man was out and beat him then. The turtles finished off the rest of the Foot soldiers, rushing to the aid of the new fighter.

"Heh, you sure can get up from my pummelings." the man spoke, his breath getting heavy.

"Hey, what a second, Rocksteady, I just remember something. Didn't the two escaped members from the lumber yard team say something about a hockey masked guy."

"AH yes, they did. They said that they escaped only to be beaten by a man who was wearing a hockey mask."

"And don't you think this guy fit the description?"

"To a T. He's even got all the sports equipment. But he's just a self-styled vigilante out patrolling the streets to make New York a safer place. Am I right?"

The four turtles took the opportunity of their mocking to strike the two. Each receiving a blow from two of the turtles seemed to be what finally took to defeat them.

"Well April, looks like we have to hurry and move. Sorry we can stick around and help you." Leo said as they turned to face her.

Two figure rose in the background quietly. Each started to loom over the group of five as they prepared to move out. Before they could strike, a metal bat flew, hitting the two in their heads. Bebop and Rocksteady were finally down for the count.

"Looks like I saved you guys, err tur...tles?" the man spoke. He reached up to his face and pulled his mask atop his head. "Name's Casey Jones. Mind if I accompany you and your lady friend?"

-

The next thing both Bebop and Rocksteady saw was Chris Bradford, their senior clansman standing over their bodies. The pair rose to their feet and faced the higher ranking man.

"Shredder will be disappointed in you two." Bradford stoically said

The two's next moments were a blur, only coming to their senses when they were thrown before their master. The Shredder stood over them, the pair struggling to stand. Once upon their feet, Shredder's second-in-command, Karai, moved over towards them.

"Imbeciles." Karai spoke softly before delivering a swift, hard kick to Bebop midsection and punching Rocksteady in his face. The pair flew to the ground in intense pain.

The Shredder spoke, facing away from the pained pair, "I gave you simply jobs. Unload cargo, take out a reporter, and what do you do? You find a way to screw everything up. Give me one reason you both should live and maybe I'll grant your request."

"Mast...Master Shredder…" Bebop struggled to say. "The fault….it...it wasn't ours...these...these turtles…"

"Turtles beat you. Are you begging for your life or trying a comedy routine?" Bradford spoke.

"What he said...is...true, Master...Shredder…" Rocksteady defended. "There were...four human sized...turtles…"

"You expect me to believe that?" Shredder spoke.

"I believe him." a voice said. An African-American man stepped forth from the shadows. Wearing a lab coat with a purple button-up shirt and yellow tie, the bespectacled man gave off an aura of intelligence.

"Baxter Stockman, you believe what these two incompetent nitwits said." Karai questioned.

"Of course. You'd be amazed at what science can do. There does exist a way to mutate some household pet to human size." Stockman explained.

"Does this have to do with what your mysterious benefactor proves you?" Karai asked.

"But of course. One day I'll introduce you to him, but until then I can contact him and see about getting the necessary material to do such a thing. It'll be truly fantastic." Baxter stated.

"I'll allow you two to lived, but I expect you two to do whatever Bradford says from this point onward. Bradford, should these two make a mistake again, make prime examples of them." Shredder said.

"Yes, Master." Bradford said. "Now you two, look like you have some cleaning to do."

The three left the room, leaving Shredder, his daughter, and the scientist alone.  
"Now Shredder, if you don't mind," Stockman spoke, "I'd like to observe them turtles while I await my order. My M.O.U.S.E.R.S. will do just the trick."


	4. The Past

The next night was as calm as any night could be for New York City. The four turtles snuck through the city as fast as they could, having April in tow. April's apartment was over an old antique store, but she had told the guys to wait while she snuck in and opened a way directly inside for them to access. As they moved through the streets the group of five reached their destination, Second Time Around.

April had just entered the building to obtain access, when the turtles heard a slight noise. Looking around, the quartet notice Foot Soldiers had surrounded them in the alley. Voices were heard whispering among the ninja.

"Looks like those others weren't crazy."

"Giant turtles, what is this a Sci-Fi film?"

"Clearly its just four people in turtle suits."

"I don't know, those look way too realistic."

It was at this point two figure moved into clear view in the alley. The bumbling pair of Foot Clansmen known as Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Whoa, freaky!" Bebop exclaimed to his partner.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Rocksteady answered. "I thought the others were just delusional. We might have to capture these four and bring them back with us. Stockman will love to get a load of these."

Leonardo finally spoke up, "So let me guess, you guys are the Foot Clan looking for payback on what we did to those others last night, huh?"

"So you know about us?" Bebop replied. "So how do you freaks know. C'mon, tell me, tell me. Let me guess, four of Baxter's experiments went wrong and escaped. Wait, nah, could be. If I recall correctly, he never experimented with turtles. Maybe some kind of mutated freaks of nature?"

"Shut up!" Rocksteady complained, "Does this really matter to us anyway? Shredder told us to take out the reporter who know about us. We can't get the news telling everybody that some Foot Clan people are running around this city. We need to let them think its just random street crime. Maybe its that street gang the, uh what was it, ah Purple Dragons!"

"Wow, that's very intelligent of you, Rocksteady,! I'm surprised!" Bebop piped up.

"Why thank you, Bebop, I just reminding you of what the higher-ups told us. What a second, are you callin' me unintelligent?"

"Getta load of these two," Raph spoke while the two argued in the background, "these are the ones Splinter told us to worry about?"

"And didja hear what they called each other. Bebop and Rocksteady, what lame nicknames. I could totally come up with for better." Mikey chimed in.

"Bro, did you hear what that orange masked one say. He thinks they named we decided to call each other are lame." Bebop added, splitting away from the argument.

"And that red one thinks we're easy prey to pick off." Rocksteady focused his attention on the four turtles again. "I'll show them who they should worry about. Attack them."

The ninja, fourteen in total descended upon the group of turtles. Each turtle produced their respective weapons, brandishing them in effort to fend off these enemies. In that instant April opened the door to the building.

"Guys, its okay, we're by ourselves today."

Bebop and Rocksteady noticed April before she could adapt to the situation around them. Seeing their chance to take out the news reporter, the pair of men gunned towards her location. Suddenly a cry echoed throughout the alleyway.

"GOONGALA!"

Both Bebop and Rocksteady received a blow from a hockey stick, stunning them momentarily.

"Hey there girl," the hockey-mask cladded figure said smoothly, "you look great in the moonlight. How's about going out with me sometime?"

"You might look besides you." April countered as the two rose to their feet. The masked man put his hockey stick back and retrieved a baseball bat.

The turtles continued to fight off the ninjas assaulting them, some going down with ease while others stood hardy.

"I still don't see what's so hard about these guys." Raph spoke amidst the fighting.

"It appears that the people we encountered don't have in terms of fighting ability, maybe newer member. After all, they were only expecting April to be here." Donnie told Raph.

"Hey guys, looks like some help arrived." Leo spoke, gesturing to the man in the mask, currently beating the two guys in charge of the enemy.

While he seemed to be holding his own, it was becoming apparent that the two, while lacking in intelligence, made up for it in their endurance. Despite the injuries the two were receiving, the pair kept getting up. It appeared their strategy was to tired whoever that man was out and beat him then. The turtles finished off the rest of the Foot soldiers, rushing to the aid of the new fighter.

"Heh, you sure can get up from my pummelings." the man spoke, his breath getting heavy.

"Hey, what a second, Rocksteady, I just remember something. Didn't the two escaped members from the lumber yard team say something about a hockey masked guy."

"AH yes, they did. They said that they escaped only to be beaten by a man who was wearing a hockey mask."

"And don't you think this guy fit the description?"

"To a T. He's even got all the sports equipment. But he's just a self-styled vigilante out patrolling the streets to make New York a safer place. Am I right?"

The four turtles took the opportunity of their mocking to strike the two. Each receiving a blow from two of the turtles seemed to be what finally took to defeat them.

"Well April, looks like we have to hurry and move. Sorry we can stick around and help you." Leo said as they turned to face her.

Two figure rose in the background quietly. Each started to loom over the group of five as they prepared to move out. Before they could strike, a metal bat flew, hitting the two in their heads. Bebop and Rocksteady were finally down for the count.

"Looks like I saved you guys, err tur...tles?" the man spoke. He reached up to his face and pulled his mask atop his head. "Name's Casey Jones. Mind if I accompany you and your lady friend?"

-

The next thing both Bebop and Rocksteady saw was Chris Bradford, their senior clansman standing over their bodies. The pair rose to their feet and faced the higher ranking man.

"Shredder will be disappointed in you two." Bradford stoically said

The two's next moments were a blur, only coming to their senses when they were thrown before their master. The Shredder stood over them, the pair struggling to stand. Once upon their feet, Shredder's second-in-command, Karai, moved over towards them.

"Imbeciles." Karai spoke softly before delivering a swift, hard kick to Bebop midsection and punching Rocksteady in his face. The pair flew to the ground in intense pain.

The Shredder spoke, facing away from the pained pair, "I gave you simply jobs. Unload cargo, take out a reporter, and what do you do? You find a way to screw everything up. Give me one reason you both should live and maybe I'll grant your request."

"Mast...Master Shredder…" Bebop struggled to say. "The fault….it...it wasn't ours...these...these turtles…"

"Turtles beat you. Are you begging for your life or trying a comedy routine?" Bradford spoke.

"What he said...is...true, Master...Shredder…" Rocksteady defended. "There were...four human sized...turtles…"

"You expect me to believe that?" Shredder spoke.

"I believe him." a voice said. An African-American man stepped forth from the shadows. Wearing a lab coat with a purple button-up shirt and yellow tie, the bespectacled man gave off an aura of intelligence.

"Baxter Stockman, you believe what these two incompetent nitwits said." Karai questioned.

"Of course. You'd be amazed at what science can do. There does exist a way to mutate some household pet to human size." Stockman explained.

"Does this have to do with what your mysterious benefactor proves you?" Karai asked.

"But of course. One day I'll introduce you to him, but until then I can contact him and see about getting the necessary material to do such a thing. It'll be truly fantastic." Baxter stated.

"I'll allow you two to lived, but I expect you two to do whatever Bradford says from this point onward. Bradford, should these two make a mistake again, make prime examples of them." Shredder said.

"Yes, Master." Bradford said. "Now you two, look like you have some cleaning to do."

The three left the room, leaving Shredder, his daughter, and the scientist alone.  
"Now Shredder, if you don't mind," Stockman spoke, "I'd like to observe them turtles while I await my order. My M.O.U.S.E.R.S. will do just the trick."


	5. MOUSERS

Baxter Stockman and the man known as the Shredder stood in Stockman's lab, filled with all the latest technology. Screens covered the walls, displaying video feeds and lab stats.

"Master Shredder, the feed my M.O.U.S.E.R.S. recorded has been received on our servers. We're ready to move anytime you give the order." Stockman proclaimed to his master.

"Excellent, Stockman. We will commence the attack once we finish the experiment." Shredder spoke calmly.

From the other side of the lab, Karai stepped forth and faced the pair.

"Father, all the preparations are done. Your command is all that is needed." said Karai.

On the other side of the lab, two men were strapped into metallic chairs with an IV inserted inside their arms. Both Chris Bradford and Xever stood by each of the men. As the threesome walked towards them, both men had their black hoods removed, the light shining brightly into their eyes.

"Ugh, what is this." one of the men cried out.

The men under the hoods were the fellow Foot soldiers Bebop and Rocksteady. Shredder approached the pair, leaning closer to them.

"You two are here for one reason. Each of you have disappointed me severely. Luckily for you, I pardoned the two of you last time for your mistake the day before yesterday. Your mistakes and servitude will be forgotten today by you participating in this experiment." The Shredder turned towards Baxter and spoke two simple words, "Begin it."

-

The turtles, April, and Casey had entered the sewers around the time the sun rose above New York six of them had been walking around underground for a while when Casey spoke up.

"Guys, are we any closer to your place? I feel like we've been walking around down here in circles for a while."

"Yeah," April chimed in, "I don't remember anything like this before. What's going o-"

"Shh." Leo whispered. "Just keep this up."

"What's up?" Casey said.

Donatello spoke softly, "Something's been following us for a while now. We've been walking in circles, so we don't lead it to our home while we address the situation."

As Leonardo lead the group around a corner, he motioned for the other to stick close to the wall and watch. The gang stood silent, Leo peaking around the corner stealthily. Down the tunnel they had been traveling, small metallic objects started to emerge from farther back. Foot-tall, grey robots were trailing the group. Each of the ten machines had rounded, almost spherical, head. A miniature torso with clawed feet protruded from the head.

"What are those?" Raph whispered.

Donatello replied back, "They seem to be some type of robot tracking us. I've never seen that design before. There's no doubt whoever sent those were planning on finding our base of operations."

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. moved forward swiftly. As the first of the ten robots rounded the corner, a blur of metal whooshed past, destroying the leader of the line. Raphael plucked the sai impaled through the miniature robot.

"Great Raph, now they know precisely where we are." Leo said.

"Whatever." Raph replied, "We were gonna hafta destroy them sooner or later."

Off to the side, Casey Jones drew his bat, remarking, "Now this is a plan I like. Stealth is fine and all, but nothing beats flat out beating up your enemy."

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted, leaping into the fray.

"Cowabunga? Really?" April replied.

"It was in a perfectly good comic book I picked up. Can you believe someone threw out?"

"Oh I believe it.

Up in the confrontation, the turtles had expected the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to be simple tracking machines. The offense program given to them kicked in the moment the first one went offline. The powerful jaws lunged towards the fighters trying to bite down upon their attackers. Other M.O.U.S.E.R.S. tried slashing the turtles and Casey with the razor-sharp claws at the end of their two feet. Metal clashed inside the dark tunnel. Attacks were dodged by both parties present.

SLASH

SMACK

Heaps of metal fell unto the floor. Casey and the turtles receiving only minor scrapes and cut, the robots laid scattered upon the ground. Donnie bent down, picking up one of the detached heads.

"I don't know who developed these machines, but they have great quality."

"What do you mean by that, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I'll have to bring one back to the lair to observe it more, but no street thugs would be able to operate these. Whoever sent these down here must have the technology and money for theses."

So it looks like we have some mad scientist cooking up plans to bring us down now, huh?" Mikey added.

"Come on guys," Leo spoke up, "looks like that was all of these things. Let's get back to the lair and come up with a plan."

-

As the six head to the lair, the group was unaware of one fact. The head of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Donatello had brought with them to study was offline except one function. Each turn, every path was being secretly broadcast to the surveillance database Baxter Stockman had set up at Foot Headquarters. In little time, The Foot would know where their enemies were based.

-

As Baxter Stockman pushed the final button, the IV's were slowly filled with a glowing, green substance. The ooze moved down the tube, entering the two test subjects. The pair pleaded with the other Foot members in the room. As the ooze entered them, the men started screaming.

That was when the changes started to happen. Each man started to change his physical appearance. The man known as Bebep had his nose and mouth area start to extend, his ears ascending on his head. His skin tone started to take on a pinkish-brown hue. As his transformation stopped, it was evident the man had been turned into a humanoid-warthog. His partner-in-crime, Rocksteady, had also started to undergo transformation. His white skin had changed into a grey color. His face became prolonged, sprouting two ivory horns. His body tone bulked up and his skin became thicker. In the end, the man resemble that of a rhinoceros.

The bonds holding them to the chairs broken, the pair stood up, pulling out the IV's, inspecting themselves.

Bebop spoke first, "Wh-what happened to us?"

"What kind of experiment was this!?" Rocksteady demanded.

Baxter spoke up. "It seems the mutagen is unpredictable in terms of transformation. It appears the test was a success, Master Shredder."

"Indeed it appears to have." Shredder calmly stated. "What do you think, my daughter?"

"Sure these idiots became some animal-type hybrids, but the question still remains as to if they are better soldiers than before." Karai observed.

"Karai is right." Shredder said. "I need each of you to test his skills. Tonight, I need a commotion to draw out these turtles. I will be monitoring to see the productivity. In the meantime, Stockman."

Baxter turned to Shredder, "What is it you request?"

"Should tonight be successful, I need your benefactor to provide more of this Mutagen."  
"As you request it, it shall be done, Master."


	6. The Mutations

Horns blared loudly down the streets. Car lights flashed on and off. As the four turtles surveyed the scene, their eyes came to rest on the cause of the disturbance.

"Are those…" Mikey trailed off.

The ruckus below was perpetrated by two humanoid animals. One appeared to be some rhino, while the other was some warthog.

The brothers descended upon the street, ready to confront these creatures.

"Surrender now, whoever you guys are, or we'll have to take you down." Leo said calmly.

"Hey, Bebop, looks like the turtles don't recognize us." Rocksteady proclaimed.

"Well, duh! Rocksteady, come on, remember what we look like now. We are literally a rhino and warthog now." Bebop stated.

"Wait a second," Raph said, "those names...weren't they the names of those two street thugs we dealt with before?"

"They were." Donnie added. "Something happened to these two to make them appear as human-animal hybrids."

"You know what, since we're about to crush you, we'll tell." Rocksteady said. "Our master took us in after our last battle and had his science dude whip up something to make us this way."

"Master called it mutagen or something." Bebop added in.

"Wha-" Donnie called out before he noticed Rocksteady charging straight towards him.

The four brothers were caught off guard at the sudden attack of the pair. Despite Bebop and Rocksteady's appearance, both were extremely fast. As the four were stunned by the pair's speed, Bebop swung at Leonardo, knocking him aside. Rocksteady quickly turned his attention towards the other two turtles, tackling both to the street.

Cracking his knuckles, Rocksteady approached the prone brothers. Nearing them, a small round object produced itself in his vision.

"Huh?" was all he could mutter before the object burst in his face. smoke poured out, surrounding his field of vision, blinding the hulking rhino.

"Hey man, what was that?" Bebop exclaimed at the sudden sight.

"Why don't you check it out for yourself?" Michelangelo shouted, as a second smoke bomb was hurtled towards Bebop's face.

With both their foes stunned and unable to see, the turtles began to make their move. A fury of punches were unleashed, each landing solidly upon their respective targets. As the two were pushed back, little by little they regained their footing. Their bearings regained, the pair saw Donnie's bo staff land soundly in Bebop's face.

"Stop making fools of us!" Rocksteady cried out. He lowered his head, horn at the ready, and began charging towards Donatello. Building up momentum, Donnie waited until it was to late for Rocksteady to change his direction. Donnie dodged out of the way as quickly as he could, leaving only the stunned Bebop in Rocksteady's path.

"Whoa man, watch out!" Bebop shouted, but it was too late. All the speed Rocksteady had accumulated prevented him from stopping in time, launching his partner in crime down the street. Bebop landed squarely on the asphalt of the road with such force rendering him unconscious.

With one of the pair out cold, the four brothers could turn their undivided attention towards Rocksteady. The four brother began to surround the massive rhino-man, blocking off any possible routes of escape.

"Oh hell." Rocksteady murmured in defeat.

-

At this time, video footage from miniature fly robot was being broadcasted in Shredder's chamber room. Every moment of the fight was project allowing the leader of the Foot Clan to see what affect the mutagen had upon his fighters.

"See, I told you, all the experiments did was make these buffoons into some animal hybrid freaks." Karai stated, standing by her father's side.

"If that is your assessment, then you must not have been paying close enough attention, my daughter. It is true these imbeciles were taken out, but their potential was greatly enhanced. Should the test be performed with highly trained warriors instead of this filth, the power we hold will exponentially increase."

"So we sit around until Stockman is able to provide us with his special chemicals to create more of these monstrosities? "

As if replying to Karai's words, the chamber's doors swung open. Baxter Stockman walked towards the Shredder, kneeling in front of his master.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master, but the footage from my M.O.U.S.E.R.S. has been analyzed. Using what it provided, I've been able to triangulate the locations of these turtle's headquarters."

Rising from his ornate chair, Oroku Saki looked down towards Baxter.

"Excellent work. The way these creatures operate intrigues me. I shall assemble my strike team and head there myself."

-

Outside of the Shredder's chambers, Karai and Baxter walked to prepare for the coming attack.

"So, I see you don't seem to like my mutants?" Baxter spoke up.

"It's a cheap trick used to make weaklings appear stronger than they are." Karai replied back.

"That's what you say, but is it perhaps that you feel threatened by the potential behind what competent soldiers can do with this new powers?"

Suddenly Karai stopped walking. Baxter could feel the temperature around grow colder and a glaring murderous intent coming from the second-in-command,

"Don't forget that I stand by my father's side and I can assure you nepotism had nothing to do with it."

-

"Welcome back, my sons." Splinter greeted the brothers returning home.

"Man, that was crazy." Donnie cried out.

"I know," chimed in Leo, "what was up with those guys. What it is they seemed a bit stronger."

"Whatever bros, that was hard work. I'm gettin' us a pizza." Mikey added in.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the lair, the shockwave being felt by all five of them. From the smoke, the Shredder, Karai, Bradford, Xever, and a couple of Foot Ninja stepped into view.  
Raph was the next to speak, "Looks like that pizza's gonna have to wait, Mikey."


	7. Enter Shredder

The small team of Foot soldiers moved stealthily through the city above, descending into the sewers. Swiftly closing in on their intended location, not a word was spoken. Eventually the party arrived upon a dead end.

"Master Shredder, the turtles' lair should be right on the other side of the wall." Baxter Stockman said through the commlink.

"Plant the charges here." commanded the Shredder.

As the charges were being applied to the brick wall, Xever was the first to speak up among the soldiers.

"Figures these guys would be the type to live in the sewers."

"Just keep focus, don't slack off." Karai chimed up.

Shredder walked to the front of the formation. When the last charge was planted, he gave a small nod to signal the detonation. The blast was sudden, but each of the soldiers gave no heed to what occurred. The wall was destroyed, revealing a lair with four turtles and a rat.

Each of the Foot Clan members filed in, hearing the commanding voice of their leader, "Eliminate them."

-

Amid the chaos of the shockwave aftermath, Splinter charged directly at the Shredder, having grabbed a sword off the wall. The Shredder engaged his claws and cross with Splinter's sword.

"It appears we have someone ready to enter the afterlife." Shredder remarked. "If you want to die so badly, I'll grant you your wish."

The sounds of metal rang through the air as the other combatants entered their own fray. As Leonardo raced to help Splinter, a blade descended upon him. He pulled quickly, barely countering the katana.

"From the intel we've received, I've gathered you're the leader of your bunch. Let's hope you put up some bit of a fight." spoke the multi-colored hair girl at the end of the opposing blade.

"If that's what you want, I'll be happy to beat your ass down." Leo spat back.

The other turtles found themselves face to face with the others who had entered their home. The South American man wielding a large knife approached Donatello. As the blade come closer, Donnie swung his bo staff, countering the knife and making Xever take a stepped back.

"Intriguing my turtle friend, it seems those idiot were right; we do have giant turtles that know martial arts." Xever spoke.

"You think the sight of us is impressive," Donnie began, "just wait till you get beat down by us."

On the other side of the lair, Raphael had started his own encounter. The large man known as Bradford unleashes a flurry of punches aimed at him. Ducking and dodging his blows, Raph readied his sais in his hands and went on the offensive. With the ease Raph had dodged his blows, Bradford had maneuvered around his opponent's attack.

"Impressive, red one, but you're nothing." Said Bradford, swing so as his weight would be behind his next blow. "Let me see you handle this!"

The remaining Foot Clan had set Mikey their target. While none the powerhouses the four others were, each had their own strength along with the numbers to challenge him. The clansmen would parry or counter his nunchaku skills.

"C'mon dudes, five against one is so not fair." he joked as the ninjas charged him.

The fierce showdown between the Shredder and Splinter was well underway. Their skillset seemed evenly matched. The Shredder would strike with his claws, receiving a counter from Splinter's sword. As Splinter swung his sword, Shredder would form a defensive position. The back and forth nature of their conflict sparked a memory inside the head of the Foot leader. His fighting style usually allowed him the upper edge in fights. There had been only one man who used this fighting style the rat was using to match him on equal grounds.

"You," The Shredder spoke to his enemy, "where did you learn this technique. Only one man I knew, long since gone, knew of this."

"I see you remember our history, Saki, and while I may have changed, I can tell you I've long from dead."

This sentence threw the Shredder through a loop. The style, those words, his name, this rat before him was his thought vanquished enemy.

"Hamato Yoshi, I see…So you're still alive." The Shredder spoke. "Guessing from your appearance and trainees, you've stumbled upon the mutagen agent too. So that's why you've appeared dead all these years. I'll just make this belief true with own hands then finish off your little turtles."

"Trust me, Saki, my sons and myself are more than a match for you. We'll stop your reign of tyranny."

"Sons, huh. So you've raised those four in your ways as your future. I, myself, have my own progeny and it seems I've done a better job at raising mine."

With Saki turning his gaze towards Karai and Leo, Splinter took notice of the fight and noticed an alarming sight. The swordswoman and swordsman were involved in their duel, swords swinging at each other, though there was a clear better. Karai was slowly backing Leo into a corner. Each sword movement drawing their due in her favor. Leo was losing ground and stumbled backwards. Karai took this opportunity to thrust her katana into Leo side, landing a blow unprotected by his shell.

Each of the other brothers weren't doing as well either. Bradford had taken the upper hand on Raph, delivering a brutal onslaught of punches and kicks. Xever had worked around Donnie, minor slashes all over him. Mikey was the most fortunate of them, having minor bruises but growing more tired by the second.

Splinter acknowledged his sons need and began to dash to help them. The one second of distraction was all Shredder needed to lunged forward and nick his opponent cleanly along his right side. Blood sprung from the wound and alerted him of the chance the quintet had against the Foot at the moment. In an emergency as this, Splinter had installed a failsafe. He threw his sword at the target he aimed for, unleashing a flurry of black smoke.

"Retreat my sons!" Splinter cried out.

The smoke obscuring them, each turtle took the moment of confusion to slink back into the shadow and escape.

The Foot were left standing in the former home of the turtle alone. Regrouping around their leader, Karai was the first to speak up.

"Father, what shall we do?"

"Let them run for now. We know their identities and fighting styles; they pose no problem to our plans."

-  
Utterly defeated, the four turtles and their father fell into the darkness of the sewers. Split up, their own plan of attack now was to meet up and rest their wings.


	8. Resting Our Wings

Having returned to the lair after stepping out for a while, April and Casey were dumbstruck by what they saw. The once peaceful home of their turtle comrades had become a site of ruins. Holes were evident were invaders had come and left, rumble around from destruction, furniture and accessories scattered.

"What the hell happened here?" Casey aid, breaking the silence.

"Whatever the case, we have to find where the guys went." said April.

-

Upon arriving back at Foot HQ, Shredder and his companions walked the halls in slight victory. While the mission was somewhat successful, Oroku Saki couldn't get the revelation he'd learned out of his mind. His mortal enemy had survived and was raising students who had tampered with his plans.

"I'll be in my private quarters; nobody disturb me." he spoke to his underlings. As he started to head down the hall, a voice rang out.

"Wait, Master Shredder!" Baxter shouted, running down the halls. As he stood in front of his master, a hand reached out and grabbed him by his collar.

"Stockman, I'm not in a pleasant mode now. What exactly do you believe is important enough to disturb me?"

"M-my benefactor, Mas-master. The mutagenic agent you requested more of has arrived." Stockman blurted out, the fear in his voice evident. "Your experiments can commence."

Shoving his lead scientist to the side, Shredder took a few steps and stopped. Turning his head slightly, he spoke.

"Prep the equipment. Take Bradford and Xever and begin."

"Y-yes sir." Baxter proclaimed.

Behind the pair, both Bradford and Xever stood shocked by their leader's declaration. Knowing better than to question him, the two proceeded forth with Baxter towards the lab, unsure of the situation.

-

Checking the possible exits of the lair, April and Casey had split up to check the sewers faster. As April traversed the sewers, she noticed a substance that stuck out. She bent down, swiping her fingering in the red liquid.

"This seems like...blood." she said, testing it in her fingers. "Whoevers around her had to have been wounded, so they'll be on guard." As she walked further into the underbelly of the city, she saw a shadow pass by.

"Hello, guys?" April said. She walked a few steps and called out, "Guys, its me, April. If you're there, just tell me."

"April," she heard a voice call out, 'who's all with you." The voice sounded like it was in a bit of pain, but the voice was definitely Leonardo's.

"I'm by myself, but Casey's also combing the sewers for you. We came back and saw the wreckage."

At this point, a shadowy figure stepped out. To April surprise, the one before her wasn't Leo, but Raphael.

"Raph?" April questioned. Looking him over, he looked bruised and scratched, but not bleeding.

"Here, this way." he spoke, guiding her to an alcove. Inside Leo sat leaning on the wall, his sides bandaged up.

"The Foot found our location and attacked us." Raph began explaining to her. He told of their assault and their separation. He said how he'd come upon Leo when he went to met up with his brothers and how they needed to heal their wounds.

"Okay, here's my plan." April began, "We'll meet up with the others and sneak up to the surface. Until you recover and find another place to live, you'll be able to stay at my place."

"April, are you sure." Leo asked.

"Of course. Since you guys become knowledge to the Foot, they haven't come to my place, plus with my father and sister not being her, nobody would find you."

Raph approached Leo and gave him leverage to stand. With a nod of solidarity, the three left their hiding hole and proceeded to find the others.

-

Returning to their home after April and Casey had left, Donnie observed the place, trying to figure out how the Foot had found their location. Looking around, he'd come up empty. Entering his lab area, he noticed the M.O.U.S.E.R. remnant on the floor. The additional damage the assault had given it revealed circuits he hadn't discovered before.

"Wait, this is…" he said picking up the robotic carcass. "No, it can't be. They pinpointed the signal delivered from this. I'm the one who should've spotted this. It's all my fault."

"No, my son, it is not." Splinter said, stepping into the ruins. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Father!" Donnie said, turning around. The wound the Shredder had caused had been wrapped, but the bleeding hadn't stopped. "You need to take it easy."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm more worried about your brothers.

"I have a feeling they're fine."

-

"Hello! Hello!" Casey shouted into the darkness.

"Hey there hockey dude." a voice shouted back.

Michelangelo came towards Casey, the weariness evident on him.

"C'mon, my name's Casey, not 'hockey dude'." Casey corrected him.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

-

One Week Later

"Guys!" Donnie shouted. "It's been a struggle, but I've got past all the firewall. We've got the location of Foot Headquarters.

"Booyah, now we can hit them like they hit us." Mikey shouted back.

With a week passing, the turtles had settled into April's apartment. During this stay, Donnie had retrieved the M.O.U.S.E.R. remnant that had alerted their enemies of their base. Taking out the tracking equipment and disabling it, he had begun the process of backtracking the feed.

"With our injuries healed and their location known, we'll be able to beat them back this time" Leo proclaimed. "Okay guys, let's move out.

-

Observing his elite members in the training room, Shredder spoke to Stockman.

"Lord Shredder, it seems the turtles have our location. I'm sorry I allowed such a mistake to occur." Baxter shriveled.

"It matters not." Shredder spoke. "Let them come, we've got the upper hand here. Unlike those idiots, it seems when capable men are mutated, their strength enhanced great. Karai."

Stepping forward from the doorway, Karai bowed before her father.

"Yes, Father."

"Alert our men, we're about to have company."

"Of course." Karai said, leaving to complete her task.  
"Now let's see what these two can do." Shredder said, staring intently at his mutated elite.


End file.
